The present disclosure relates broadly and generally to a mesh network adapter applicable for use in a wireless mesh network, and a method for transmitting image data from a camera to a remote computer. For digital cameras, all images are recorded onto a memory card, such as a commonly available SD card. In one embodiment of the disclosure, images stored on the memory card may be transmitted from the camera via a wireless mesh network to a gateway device, and ultimately routed to the remote computer.